


What Did He Say?

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is puzzled by something Teaspoon says and asks Rachel's help in deciphering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did He Say?

“There never was a lane thet didn't have a turnin'." Teaspoon said,   
slowly, contemplating the onion that he was eaten with an arched  
eyebrow.

Jesse's body shook in revulsion as he watched the stationmaster and  
Rock Creek Marshall take a large bite of the onion he held in his  
hand.

"What does that mean Teaspoon?" he asked.

"That's something that you need to be figuring out for yourself. Why  
don't you head on back to the station and tell Rachel I'll be there  
in a little while."

"Okay...”Jesse asked, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in  
and heading out of the jailhouse.

When he reached the Pony Express station, he moved toward the  
bunkhouse, instead of the small house in which Rachel Dunne lived in,   
knowing that she would be starting the evening meal.

"Rachel, Teaspoon said he'll be along directly." Jesse said as he  
walked into the bunkhouse and sat down at the table.

"Okay...”Rachel replied, glancing up from the dough she was rolling  
out for biscuits.

She paused in her rolling to glance at Jesse. "You all right?"

"Yeah...” Jesse replied with a sigh.

"You don't sound all right. Want to tell me about it and maybe I can  
help you out?" Rachel prodded.

"What does 'there never was a lane thet didn't have a turnin' mean?"  
Jesse asked.

"Huh?" Rachel said a puzzled expression on her face.

"It was something that Teaspoon told me."

"Oh...maybe if you tell me what you were talking about before he said  
it, then I could help you figure it out."

"Well. I asked him how a fellow would know what decision is the right  
one to make...Or if there was a decision at all to make in a  
situation...and that's when he said that." Jesse told her.

"Hmm...I’m thinking that Teaspoon means that no matter what situation  
we might find ourselves in, we always have a choice to make... "  
Rachel told him.

"Oh..."Jesse said thinking on what she had told him.”Rachel, why  
didn't Teaspoon just say that then, instead of the thing with the  
roads and turning?"

"Because he's Teaspoon...” Rachel said with a smile as she went back  
to making biscuits.


End file.
